Earn More Sessions By Sleeving
by LesbiniOne
Summary: Rachel and Brittany have a study date. Set in the Gold Stars and Rainbows 'verse. FEMSLASH.


The first indication Brittany had that things were going to be radically different with Rachel than with Santana, came on Wednesday evening at their first study session together. While they had seen each other at school the week after their first date, because of their busy schedules, they had not had any time alone and so when Rachel had invited her over to "study", Brittany had jumped at the chance.

After Cheerio practice she had taken a quick shower, thrown on some sweats and then scarfed down a chicken wrap while she raced over to the Berry house. Rachel had met her at the door with a big smile and wearing casual clothes that were totally different from her usual school outfits. Stepping inside, Brittany had immediately reached out to envelop the other girl in a big hug. But when she moved in to plant one on her, Rachel had pulled back with a nervous glance over to the living and a small shake of her head. Brittany had looked over and upon seeing Rachel's dad's sitting there watching them, had stepped back, saying 'hello' and giving a small wave to the two men.

She accepted Rachel's offer of a Diet Coke and then, practically vibrating with excitement, followed the smaller girl up the stairs to her bedroom. Following behind the brunette, she couldn't help but notice that skirts weren't the only thing Rachel wore that was short. The black shorts she was sporting were also designed to show off her long legs and to top it off they were clingy. Taking in the view of a side of Rachel she definitely had never seen in school, she raised an appreciative eyebrow at the sight of the singer's really, _really_ nice ass.

She stepped into the room, hearing Rachel shut the door behind them. She looked around but saw no signs of Strawberry Shortcake or Holly Hobby like Kurt had mentioned. And come to think of it, there also had been no sign of the rainbows that Quinn had said were probably plastering the walls. So far the Berry house just seemed normal. She shrugged to herself and then moved over to the bed, setting down her backpack and sitting down on the edge. She put her Coke on the nightstand and then pulled off her hoodie, her eyes following Rachel as the smaller girl moved over to her desk.

Rachel was saying something about outlines and systems while pointing at different colored highlighters, but all of that barely registered because all Brittany could think about was how tight Rachel's t-shirt was and how she now knew the answer to the note she had made to herself about checking out Rachel's boobs. Yeah, they were hot, too.

Rachel turned around, hands on her hips, "Okay, I think with the preparations I've made, we should be able to get through the majority of the topics…" Her voice trailed off and she frowned slightly as she looked at Brittany and asked, "Where's your books?"

"In my back pack. Come here you," the blonde said, crooking her finger and smiling broadly.

Rachel quirked a brow and moved slowly to stand in front of the blonde. She gave a small smile but made no move to come closer.

Brittany gave a small laugh, reaching out with long arms to grab the smaller girl and pull her forward until she was standing between her pale, toned legs. With the difference in their heights, this put them practically face to face with Rachel being just a little bit taller.

"I don't bite, you know. Unless, you like that," she said, placing her hands on brunette's slender waist. Brittany nuzzled the soft skin of Rachel's neck, breathing in the delicious scent of lavender. She hummed in pleasure, "Mmmm...You smell really good."

"Oh. Well, I'm not opposed to biting." Rachel said putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders and tilting her head to allow Brittany better access. "It's just this is all new to me and I admit I am a little nervous." Her eyes fluttered shut and she made a soft noise as she felt Brittany's tongue take a swipe at her neck, followed closely by a small nip and then a soft pressed kiss to soothe.

"Don't be nervous, Rach. It's not new to me," Brittany said as she reached up and pulled the other girl's head down until their lips met. Like their first kiss, it started out soft and slow but in just moments Brittany's tongue was pressing on Rachel's full lips and then slipping into her mouth. She wrapped her arms tighter around Rachel to bring her in closer, pressing their bodies together.

She could feel Rachel's hands fisting into her gray t-shirt as the smaller girl got caught up in the kiss and started to kiss back more aggressively. The brunette pushed her tongue into Brittany's mouth, her tongue exploring and sliding against her own. Brittany gently scraped her nails up the back of tan legs before bringing her hand up to cup Rachel's ass and squeeze. The other girl moaned into her mouth, deepening the kiss and moving her hands to tangle in slightly damp blonde hair. When they broke apart for air, Brittany removed her hands, and gently pushed the singer back a couple of steps. Rachel was flushed, with dazed and darkened eyes and lips swollen and red from kissing.

"Hold that thought," Brittany said as she reached down for the hem of her t-shirt and began pulling it over head.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, eyes clearing and rounding with alarm as she stepped forward quickly and with a hand on Brittany's arm, stopped her from removing it.

Brittany looked down at Rachel's hand and then back up at her in confusion, "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm taking off my shirt."

"What? No! Why??" Rachel asked as she quickly stepped back away from the blonde.

Brittany fidgeted, "Why? Because we're alone in your bedroom, and we're making out and I thought, you know, we were going to do stuff."

"We ARE going to do stuff," Rachel said. "We're going to study for our test on Friday!"

Brittany looked at her blankly, "Study."

Rachel crossed her arms and nodded vigorously, "Yes, for our test."

The blonde tilted her heard, perplexed. "You mean you invited me over to, like, REALLY study?"

"Yes," Rachel huffed. "What did you think I meant?"

"But what about the kissing? You were all into it and making sexy noises and then you pulled my hair and I thought-" Brittany began.

Rachel blushed, "Okay, I may have gotten a little carried away." Her voice rose in embarrassment, "But that didn't mean I was going to...that WE were going to do OTHER stuff. Brittany, my fathers are right downstairs!"

Brittany blushed, her shoulders slumping with dejection. "Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I just got confused or something." She avoided Rachel's eyes as she stood up, "Maybe I should go."

Rachel took a tentative step forward, "Brittany, I don't want you to go. I really did want to see you tonight. And I DO want to study with you."

"You did? You do?" Brittany said with a small smile. "Well, okay then, I'll stay." She sat back down. Rachel moved to sit down next to her and the blonde bent down to retrieve her textbook from her bag before sitting up and directing a sly smile Rachel's way.

"You know, Rachel, we don't actually have to spend THAT much time studying for the test. You're way smart and I'm going to pass it anyway," she finished shrugging.

"What do you mean? How can you be so certain of passing?" Rachel asked looking skeptically at the other blonde.

Brittany smiled brightly as she moved to sit back against the headboard, "I'm a Cheerio; I pass everything."

Rachel frowned and said, "Brittany, that's unethical. Where's your pride in the accomplishment of a grade earned from preparedness and knowledge of the material?"

"Coach says we earn our grades every time we bring cheer perfection and glory to the dismal, wretched masses staining the floors of McKinley with their plebeian steps of mediocrity."

Rachel looked at her, jaw agape and brows raised.

"What?" Brittany said. "She says that a lot, usually at the top of her lungs through a bullhorn. Even the big words sink in after a while."

Rachel shook her head, "That is…well, I don't know WHAT that is. But as long as you're here, we are going to actually study and perhaps once you taste the sweet satisfaction of a grade earned by merit, you'll broaden your horizons and begin applying yourself to more than just cheerleading."

Brittany was doubtful, "I guess. Does this mean we're not going to make-out at all?" She took in the view of Rachel in front of her, in her clingy clothes and still slightly kiss-plumped lips and licked her own lips, "Because that would be kind of lame."

Rachel looked into Brittany's blue eyes as they shifted from her own brown ones, down to her mouth and back up. She swallowed and began unconsciously leaning forward towards the blonde, "Yes. That would definitely be 'lame'."

Right as they were about to meet in the middle over the open textbook between them, Rachel sat bolt upright and exclaimed, "I have an idea!" She scrambled off the bed and before Brittany could say a word, she was out the door.

She returned, shutting the door behind her once again and waving something small and white. She moved over to the desk and set it down. She turned a knob on the front and immediately the sound of _tick tick tick_ filled her bedroom.

The brunette gestured grandly at the timer as she smiled proudly at her own resourcefulness. "For every hour we spend studying, we'll take a ten minute break to engage in physical interaction. What do you think?"

Brittany's brows furrowed, "That depends. Does 'physical interaction' mean making out?" Rachel nodded and the blonde bounced happily on the bed, "Then I think it's awesome!"

"Excellent," Rachel said as she gathered up her highlighters and moved back to the bed.

The girls studied intently for the next 59 minutes, or rather Rachel studied and Brittany tried to follow along, but mostly she sat there thinking about how adorable and hot the singer was. Before too long there was a loud _DING_, and true to her word Rachel put aside her books, smiled coyly at Brittany and then scooted quickly off the bed to set the timer for 10 minutes.

Once finished, she gently pushed Brittany back against the headboard and then moved to straddle her lap. Without any further ado, she pressed her lips firmly to Brittany's and the make-out session began. 

Little did either girl know that they had begun Pavlovian conditioning that would follow them throughout their lives. In the years to come, neither one of them could ever figure out why when baking, they would find themselves becoming inexplicably aroused.


End file.
